


自蛇/坚强毅力外传

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 有原创角色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 清水文，没有肉，很清很柏拉图。文里涉及的东西都是胡说八道的，不要相信。自蛇这对蛮带感的，就是文太少了，没粮，所以只能自己动手，把陈年脑洞拿出来糊糊。肉是什么东东？长在别人身上，看起来很香的样子，同志们不考虑割一割？蛇叔第一人称，另外请带入两人的暗部服装，别问为什么，因为作者觉得帅。大概发生在蛇叔叛逃木叶以后不久，自来也去追他的故事。
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)





	1. Chapter 1

坚强毅力外传

上部 月夜下请小心首级

从哪里讲起呢？让我想想。

就从我的第一位病人开始吧。

是的。我的第一位病人。

别误会，我并不是穿着白大褂端坐诊所的传统医生，更不是扯块白布走街串巷的赤脚游医。

相反，我既没有济世美德，也没有仁慈之心。我只是一个好奇而又经不起诱惑的科学家，在遇见新奇的玩意儿时，就像见到糖果的孩童，忍不住举起手术刀或者针管，装成德高望重的医生好趁机一探究竟。

幸好我的这位病人堪称完美。完美到当我走进山洞中简陋搭就的实验室时，他已经到来，手里拿着今天的份例样本。

“医生，这是我今天的采集抽样。”他将我称作医生，并擅自将我的沉默当作默许。

一排排试管细心的贴着标签，好像艺妓涂着蔻丹的纤指，在琴键上整齐地摆放，等待作为宾客的我的一个眼神或者一点颔首。

而此时，我这位完美的病人——或者说完美的实验品已经在茅草铺就的病床躺下。

“今天检查什么，医生？”他问道。

我想我的眼瞳肯定兴奋得眯成一条竖线，就像见着猎物的蛇。不过我的病人并不在意，他认真地看着我，亟切地想帮助我完成实验，即使实验对象是他本人。

他总是这样，无法拒绝别人的请求。在刚见面时，我曾经问过他问什么要帮助德安大名，他回答我因为德安大名请他帮忙。

“其实你可以拒绝。”我告诉他。

他笑着点点头，随后又摇摇头。

“如果我不帮忙，这一路上会死很多人。况且德安大名也救了很多人。”

天真的想法，愚蠢的理念。我想，德安大名救人不过是为自己捞取政治资本和名声，例如你。

“唔——就说说你昨晚做的梦吧。”我漫不经心地说道，将缠在他手臂上的层层绷带从手腕处褪下。白色遮盖下露出褐色肌肤，就像皑皑白雪下深色的土地。

他的梦是好是坏我并不感兴趣——科学研究证明梦境是内心深处欲望和焦虑的表现，不过这些对我的研究并没有实质帮助。

“不记得了。”他的答案和我设想的一样——如果不在梦醒后迅速记录梦境，几乎不会有人会记得梦的内容，“不过，我小时候，常常做一个相同的梦。”

“什么梦？”我探上他跳动的脉搏，慢慢将一缕细微的查克拉注入他的体内。

“一片黑暗，伸手不见五指，但我能感受到炽热的液体永不停息地向前缓慢流动，液体到处都是，将我也裹挟进去。”他闭上眼，微微紧绷的肩膀放松下来，素来拧作一团的眉眼也一片平和，“我融进液体，成为它们的一员，随波逐流，一片一片黑暗像云雾般从我眼前飘过，全身热得快疯掉——”

他的声音渐弱，只言片语破碎不堪。我知道，他快睡着了。

于是我不失时机地打断了他：“我想这是你体内铁含量过高的原因。”

这是他自愿成为我的病人的原因——他体内的铁含量高达5%，而正常人体内的铁含量只有0.004%。造成他体内过多的铁元素的缘由是他让我着迷的根源——他在接触铁元素的时候会不自觉地吸收，5%是他的身体极限。

“你知道，铁含量过高时，血红蛋白会异常发达，携氧量大大增加，从而提高你的代谢水平。所以体温升高或者焦虑都是正常的。”我半真半假地解释着。

他笑了笑。

“你说的对，医生。”

他的声音很真诚，似乎对我的解释毫不怀疑。那一瞬我心动了，从没有实验品如此善解人意，并全盘接受我的稀奇古怪的想法或说辞。

末了，我不由自主添了一句：“你的压力太大，应该放松心情，多多休息。”

刚脱口而出，心下却又后悔不已。这是一句医生最爱对患者说的废话。

而我，最讨厌废话。尤其是那些自以为缠绵缱绻的情话，不过是人在荷尔蒙的刺激下的不切实际的承诺与赞美。

他望向虚无的洞顶。阴冷的空气凝结成絮，在岩壁上镌刻水痕。

“我记得，忍界第二次大战在七年前结束的吧？你们的战争刚刚结束，武士的战争却开始了。”

“战争这种东西就是疫病，一旦播下，就会疯狂肆虐。”我敷衍着应和。

“我的家乡是铁之国，表面上虽还维持着大国姿态，实际各方武士却割蕃而立，早混战不堪。您经历过战争，应该明白，在战争中，头颅不过是盛放荣耀的奖杯，血肉是可以啖用的生肉，我又如何置身事外？”

“未尝不可。反正到了战无可战之时，战争会自然停止。”

“那么医生您对战争置之不理了吗?”

“那时我太年轻。”

“和我现在一样年轻吗？”他干裂的嘴唇微微张开，露出一排洁白的牙齿。

“年少总以为自己有的是资本。”

他的眼里闪过细碎的光芒，继而流星般黯淡，“但是，您刚也说了，战争是疫病，如果我们退缩了，总有一天它依然会传染上那些无辜的人民，以至于我们，到时候所有人都会无路可退。”

“谁知道呢——毕竟生命自有出路。”我心不在焉地附和，强烈的不安噬咬着神经末端。

“也对。”他点点头，望向我，“例如我遇上您——”

话语未落，他猛地曲下背，如同一根绷紧的弹簧，从病床弹落，还不忘狠狠推了我一把。

几乎是同时，我将扎成一束，放着他今天的抽样的试管扫进怀抱，在轰隆的炸裂声和滚滚硝烟中滚向另一边。

起身后，山洞已成废墟。借着头顶璀璨的星河，我仔细检查了一番怀里的试管。一，二，三，四，五······啊还好一个都没少，我长吁了口气，点点手腕内侧的咒文，暗暗将宝贵的试样存放起来。

说来这还是三代目教给我的最后一个经验——随时随地记得一键保存。

我到现在依然心痛三代目冲进我的实验室时，我没来得及带走的实验样品和记录。

余波中有什么东西伏在地上，突然一跃而起，分别将我的左右手缠住，猝不及防地将我惯在一方还算完整的石壁上。

“啊呀呀······”背后传来脊骨碰撞的声音，突兀的疼痛感不由让我轻哼。花白眼帘中，一个冷硬的东西架在我的脖子上。

“大蛇丸。”

吐出我名字的是个熟悉的声音，即使在睡梦中，我都不会忘却。

“别再藏了，我要带你回木叶。”颈间的手里剑加重了力度，几乎快刺破我的肌肤。

我轻笑了一声，微微眯起双眼，将对方的咬牙切齿尽收眼底。

“自来也，我以为你应该知道，世界上有两种职业最不能惹——一个是老师，还有一个是医生。”

话音刚落，尖锐而细长的铁器拔地而起，贴着他的鼻尖擦过。自来也反应奇快，他立刻退后几步，白色的头发化作钢刃，格住不断破土而出的铁器。金戈交鸣中，黑色的铁器忽然拉长变细，化作布满尖刺的柔软铁蒺藜，缚住自来也的手脚，锐利的刺尖深深扎入他暴露的颈部，暗红的血液霎时砸在地上，将凹凸不平的地面染上一片阴影。

“是谁派你来的？”我褐肤黑发的病患走到他的面前，严厉问道。昏暗的月光下，他右手的绷带松下几圈挂在指尖，好像褪下的蛇皮。

不过说实话，三个月后才算成年的他鼻翼两边依然带着几点雀斑，声音也还保留有变声期的嘶哑软绵，所以——我怎么都觉得眼前的这幕是场滑稽戏。

没错，一个年轻气盛稚气未脱的大小孩厉声质问一个三十多岁，身经百战的成年老色鬼什么的······

我的眼皮猛然一跳——自来也可别用那招······

说那迟那时快，“彭”的一声，铁蒺藜里只剩下一段木桩，而自来也不知什么时候已然擎着手里剑出现在他的身后——

“哐当”一声，手里剑划出优美的弧度，伴随着脸颊摩擦地面的声音，在地面激起一路火花。

一个身穿黑色斗篷，面带狸猫面具的人，以一个极其扭曲的角度紧紧扣住自来也的左手。他的膝盖牢牢顶住自来也的脊柱，将他放倒在地。隔着不小的距离，我甚至能听见椎骨滚动。水光般闪烁的亮丝高悬头顶，急速倾落向他的颈脖。

“叮——”

“哦呀呀，自己人，误会了。”我冲面具人毫无诚意的笑笑，随意抽出手里剑，挡在自来也的颈间。

说实话，我可不想自来也通灵出蛤蟆把这里搞得乱七八糟。

面具人抬头看看我，又低头瞧瞧自来也，显然有些困惑。

“自己人？”

“哦，是啊。他是我在木叶的同伴，叫自来也，和之前探查我们的忍者不是一路。”我慢慢解释道，瞟见面具人的胸口插着一把手里剑。

那是自来也的手里剑。

面具人放下手中的利刃，但丝毫没有松手的意思。

“不会是木叶专程派来杀你的忍者吧？如果是的话，我会很困扰。”黑暗中传来低沉浑厚的男声。

很快，五六个人簇拥着一个华服男子轻巧地走到我们面前，玄色大氅衣角鎏金暗纹时隐时现。

“这个忍者袭击了我们。”我的病患指指地上的自来也。

面具人用另一只手按住他脑袋，说不出话的他只能发出哼哼唧唧不满。

华服男子点点头。

“天水说的是真的吗？”他看向我。

天水就是我完美的病人。

装模做样。我一眼瞧见这位大野外还穿得一尘不染的大人身后同样身披黑色斗篷，脸带狸猫面具的机械师，发出嗤笑——这里发生的事机械师肯定早就告诉你了吧？

但我必须回答。

“袭击我们的有可能是敌人，但也有可能成为我们的朋友。”我朝面具人眨眨眼，“放开他，我有话对他说。”

面具人迟疑了几秒，随即还是卸下了力道。在各方的虎视眈眈下，自来也扭扭僵直的脖子，从地上站起来。

“他们是谁？你的同伴？”他松松地活动手腕，随意环顾四周，脊背却像一根绷直的弦。

我微微一笑。

“你从哪里得知我的行踪？”

“雨之国。”他顿了顿，“我在雨之国有些朋友，他们说你在铁之国出现，于是我便去铁之国找你，结果一路追查到水之国——”

“哦——”我的尾音拖得老长。

大概从我的话音中听出一丝玩味，他的眉头攒成一簇：“你来这里想做什么？继续你的实验？人的生命是宝贵的······”

“很可惜，不是。”我打断他的说教，“不过也是。如你所见，我和他们一起来水之国，只为一个目的——长生不老。”

他的眼神变得尖锐：“果然和老师说的一样······”

“听说过三大神器吗？”我把玩着手中的短剑，“草薙剑，八咫镜和八尺琼勾玉。传说天神降临时，将它们送给了古代的天皇。只要同时集齐三大神器，就能获得长生不老。”

自来也黑色的瞳孔倒映着我金色的眼眸，莹光闪烁。

“你想去取这三样神器？”

“虽然只是传说，但值得一试。我答应德安大名——啊就是这位大人——”我向那位华服男子远远欠身，而德安大人则大度地扬扬下颌，抬手示意我毋需行此大礼，“铁之国唯一正统的继承人。我答应这位大人，帮他取得这三样神器，事成之后，他将允许我对神器进行研究。”

“我对神器没兴趣。”

“如果你肯帮我，我答应事成之后和你回木叶，当然，从此以后我也不会再继续那些禁术实验，普通的不算。”

自来也吃惊地盯着我，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你说真的？”

“当然。”我舔舔嘴唇，“长生不老是生命的终极追求。只要获得三样神器，我就能研究出长生不老的秘密。目的既然已经达成，其他实验不做也罢。”

自来也低下眼睑，明灭的黑夜藏起他的表情。

我下意识蜷起食指，摩挲粗糙的剑柄，想象着如果自来也拒绝，那我只能在机械师的机械面具人动手之前，将手里剑亲手插入他的咽喉。只要位置准确，他最多重伤，绝不会有性命之忧，然后······

“好。一言为定。”自来也答应得干脆利落。

手里剑收入衣袖。我翘起嘴角。

“一言为定。”

“哈哈哈，没想到在水之国，还能再得到优秀忍者的襄助，天助我也。”德安大名抚掌笑道，“正好盛平已探得觊觎我们的忍者据点，那么有劳二位前去剿灭，毕竟二位比我们这些外行更了解忍者。”

自来也拉长了脸没说话，习惯了火之国大名假仁假义的谦逊，很难对德安大名的自以为是心生欢喜，不过他总会察觉德安和火之国的大名没有什么不同。

“敌人应该不少，我也去。”天水拍拍沾上灰尘的铅色上衣。啊，他简直是整个队伍的良心。

“一共十二个。”德安大名身旁六十多岁的花甲老人说道，他就是盛平。这个面色阴鸷的半秃家伙长手长脚，爱穿粗布短打，面对我们的时候习惯用鼻孔说话。他既是德安大名的得力助手，也是德安的连襟。

“还是让机械师派手下协助。天水你留下看守基地以防不测。”他望向带着面具的机械师，“没问题吧？”

机械师点点头，周围瞬间多出几道人影。

“还是大人想的周到。”盛平不忘拍马屁。

确实很周到。天黑月高杀人夜，我一边和自来也，以及机械师派遣的六个机械面具人跟在盛平身后向敌人的巢穴前进一边暗想。

对于德安大名来说，他所信任的只有盛平一人，由盛平带路，相当于在战场上安上一副眼睛。至于其他人么······大概天水是他第二信任之人，并非出于真心，而是自信于对天水秉性的了解——天水是一个有原则，有道德的人，有道德的人总会给自己定下一条无用的底线，天水的底线是不杀人，在盛世这条底线是美德，在乱世这条底线是个笑话。至于我，或者机械师，不过是相互利用，一根绳上的蚂蚱，一旦线断，谁都不会信任谁。

“就是前面的洞穴。”行了没多久，盛平停下脚步。我借着层层树叶遮住身形，看见黑暗中针尖般大小的穴口。

“等一下，我先探查一下。”我以掌伏地，数条小蛇如同跳动的阴影，向穴口无声无息地蹿去。

“呵呵。”我听见一个机械面具人冷笑，“太慢了。”

茂叶簌簌，六个黑影我行我素地向穴口探去。

“喂——”自来也显然没料到这些机械人会如此冒进，他刚要跟上，却被我拦下。

“别急。”我悠闲地说，“既然他们愿意当马前卒，就如他们所愿好了。”

“遇到危险怎么办？”

“别忘了他们只是机械。”

“但是······”自来也想说什么，转眼瞧见盛平也一副气定神闲的模样，最终还是将嘴边的话咽了回去。

“我们跟在他们后面好了。”

盛平不紧不慢地跨开步伐，我和自来也跟在他身后，慢悠悠朝着洞穴方向走去。

静谧的森林只能听见秋虫嘶鸣，偶尔扑面而来的劲风，伴随着一两声怪鸟的啼叫，似乎在责怪我们的脚步声搅乱了它们的美梦。

走了好一会，自来也终于忍不住问道：“他们······那些带面具的人真的是机械？”

“怎么？你觉得他们像真人？”

耳边沉寂了几秒，我再次听见自来也开口。

“很像，不，几乎就是真人。我能听见他们的呼吸，也能感受到他们的心跳，不是刻意模仿能够伪装的。就算在这些方面真的惟妙惟肖，他们说话的语气也太······”

“和真人几乎一模一样是吗？”我脱口而出，回想起机械人，心里也难免小激动。

比起三大神器，这些神似真人的机械玩意更加让我兴奋。他们可不是普通的傀儡或者人偶，甚至影分身这些徒有其表的仿造品，而是真正的——神造物，如果他们真的拥有独立意识的话。

“他们的确是由机械组成，你所感受到的他们的呼吸心跳全部模拟人类。但是他们的行为，”我顿了顿，声音因为颤抖而上扬，“他们的行为应该全部来自他们自己的意识。”

“自己的意识？”

“想象一下，一个不依赖自然演化，完完全全靠人类一点一点通过科技创造出的独立个体，拥有机械却自主的身体和大脑，一言一行并非来自任何人的设定或控制。他们不但能够做出自我选择，甚至能够形成迥异的性格和思维。”

如果这些人造物真如传言所说具有独立意识，那么机械师已经成功地踏入神的领域。一个个由人类所造的新生命——这太令人着迷了，任何一个人都无法抵抗成为神的可能。

“如果这样的话，他们是不是和我们一样是人类？”

我如同看白痴一样看着他。

“他们当然是机械。”

就在此时，洞穴方向传来“轰隆”一声巨响，巨大的火舌舔着浸满凉意的空气，撕裂了夜空的沉寂。

“怎么回事？”自来也惊呼一声，和我对视一眼，便脚下生风。

还没来到穴口，巨大的手里剑混着十几个苦无擦肩而过。我俩默契地点点头，便立刻分头行动。他负责南边逃窜的忍者，我负责北边。

我站在树枝上，仔细勘察地面。铺满树叶的泥土微微隆起，现出一道清晰的土痕。跟随残迹一路前行直到树林深处，土痕消失。

我轻蔑地笑了一声，站在因隆起而松软的土地旁边，扬声说道：“出来吧，我已经来了。”

三个苦无迎面而来，我一跃而起，轻松躲过。这时，另三枚苦无从斜后方袭来，我脚尖点地，迅速转身，向一旁闪去。

“不愧是传闻的“三忍”之一大蛇丸。”伴随着阴沉的女声，我看见一个扎着马尾，穿着黑色紧身衣的女人从树后向我走来。她的头上系着头巾，却没有任何忍村的标志。

站住脚，她继续说道：“加入我们如何？我答应你，如果找到三大神器，你可以任选一件带走。”

“凭什么让我相信你？”

“那你又如何相信那个德安大名？他允诺你的绝不会比我们更多。”看来她十分了解我和德安大名之间微妙的平衡，“更何况，比起那个半吊子大名，同为忍者的我们可信度更高吧？”

这倒是实话，生来就是政治家的大名，只有画饼的时候最为慷慨。拿到三大神器后转脸撕毁和约也是极有可能的事，更何况，德安大名的外宽内忌，阴阳做派可是出了名的。

“两件。”我说道，“想要我加入你们，就给我两件神器。当然你们不会吃亏，我会说服我的同伴自来也也加入你们，这样你们的胜算更大。”

“自来也？三忍之一的自来也也来了？”她有些意外，也有些犹豫不决，“你能说服他加入我们自然更好，只是······”

话音未落，一条巨大的蛇出现在她身后，一口咬断她的喉咙。与此同时，我脚下的泥土突然有了生命一般，瞬间缠住我的双脚，背后一把手里剑猛地刺进我的心脏。

鲜血四溅。

“别怪我。”站在我尸体身后的高大男人喃喃道，“既然你不答应，我只能杀掉你。”

“当然不怪你。”我说着，狠狠将手里剑从他身后捅进心脏，留下一个大洞。

魁梧的身体软在我的脚边，来不及闭上的双眼依然不可思议的大睁，扭曲的面色保留着男人死前的恐惧和震惊。

我慢条斯理地擦掉手上暗色血迹，地上我的“尸体”在烟雾中消失。

“这种伪装的把戏······”我嘀咕着弯下腰，仔细查看被咬断喉咙的女性替身。

她只剩下一抔细沙和一张坏掉的皮面。我拿起那张柔软的脸皮，指尖传来细腻而略带温度的手感——人的肌肤触感。

难不成······

我借着月光端看皮面的切口和头皮。细微的毛发囊口清晰可见，切口处甚至有点点液体渗出。

这不是一张仿人皮面具，这是一张真正的人皮。

怪不得刚见到这个土做成的替身时察觉不出异样。我想，不过可惜的是，这几日和机械师的机械呆的久了，不由对周围人的呼吸心跳等表观行为投入过多关注，虽然这个披着人皮的替身看起来没有异状，但只消她一开口，对我来说，就会暴露出真实面目。

如此这样，就更要得到这些人造臻品。我舔舔干裂的嘴唇，抚摸着巨大的蛇头。

“带我去爆炸的中心。”我嘶嘶地说道。

洞穴的北面传来第二次爆炸声。

等我匆匆循声赶到，自来也正和一个由齿轮，筒管，还有其他一些精细的小玩意组合而成，套着一个光滑透明的玻璃状扁圆外壳的呃······人头说话。

“我早说过我是机械，你不用救我，为了救你我自爆了，这牺牲多大？”那个人头没有五官，但依然能够说话。

“可你也不用救我。你真是机械？你没骗我？机械还能这样说话？机械师设计的——”

我看见自来也的一条袖管破破烂烂，黑色布条挂上烧焦棉絮，还沾了少许干涸的血迹。

“机械为什么不能这样说话？机械师给了我生命，不过他不能左右我说话······啊啊啊，头好晕头好晕——”

自来也拎起人头脖子上暴露出的一根筒管，然后倒挂着将它提起，狗尾巴草似的左摇右晃。

“你怎么发声？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“我不会发声。”

“哈？可我能听见你说话。”

“人类的听觉形成过程是这样的：首先声音通过外耳道传到鼓膜，在鼓膜处声波转化成震动，震动传到耳蜗转变成神经冲动，神经冲动经由听神经传到听觉中心，再通过听觉中心解析形成听觉。我虽然不能发声，但能直接向周围的人发射特定的脑电波频率，激动你们的听觉中枢······”

“大蛇丸！”自来也冲我招招手，“快来看看，这就是你说的机械吗？好神奇啊！”

“······”人头不再说话，不知道是被自来也给气的还是单纯不想说话。

我凑近这颗人头，上下打量。

“你好。”它咳咳嗓子，说道，“我叫做雀舌。”

“那个被剪刀剪掉的雀舌吗？”我问。

“那个还没被剪刀剪掉的雀舌。顺便说一声，和我来的另外五个兄弟，分别叫做9527，霸道总裁，小甜甜，爱的供养和旺财。”

“这TM都是谁起的名字······”自来也咂舌。

“我们自己翻书找的。好吧，机械师的书挺杂的，什么基础数学，言情小说，漫画······咦，我兄弟来了，请把我交给他们，谢谢！”

自来也将人头递给走来的四个面具机械人。其中一个接过，无精打采地说道：“我们解决了八个。”

自来也指指吊在半空中的人头说道：“我和他解决了三个。”

“剩下那个也被我解决了。”我接口。

“收工——”这个机械人转身冲其他几个喊道。

我不由问道：“等等，你是哪个？刚刚雀舌······”

“小甜甜——”它说起话来总是压着嗓子，好像有人欠了它钱。

我几乎能想象到它在面具下翻了个白眼，如果能做到的话。

“他们不是应该有六个的吗？怎么少了一个？”自来也看着他们的背影奇怪地说道。

“不知道。”我低声说。剩下的一个正默默地躺在我的储存封印中。它只剩下大半个头颅，和刚刚那个透明的人头一模一样，“盛平在哪里？”

“我让他在我们分手的地方等着。”

我点点头，和他一起重新走入静默的森林。

·································································

接踵而来的行程十分顺利。据说三件神器最后出现的地方是最后一位天皇跳海的地方，被当作殉葬品。因此很快，我们便来到水之国的港口。住店，租船，打点物资，一切都在盛平熟练的指挥下安排得井井有条。

天气晴好，我站在租来的小型轮船甲板上，将自来也手臂上的绷带拆开检查伤口——之前叫做雀舌的机械人自爆时烫伤了他的左臂。

“我的伤口没什么大碍。”

“还是注意点。”我拿出新的一卷，利索地缠好。

白色的宽绷带紧贴肌肤，将伤口护得严严实实。他慢慢卷下青色的衣袖，一只手搭在身后的船舷上，随意向码头回望。

海鸥从我们身边轻巧地划过，停在颤巍巍的缆绳上，歪着头瞧着船下忙着帮渔民将各种必需品抬上船的天水。

好一会，自来也转过身，向正在收拾各种医疗用品的我问道：“那个孩子知道你在拿他做实验吗？”

天地良心！虽然以前我确实一直拿人做实验，但是天水——我可是一直把他当作我的病人看待。再说他用得着我实验吗？他明明已经是自然做出的最好的实验品了！

“我不知道。你去问他不就知道了？”我板着脸，向天水大声喊道，“天水！自来也答应帮你搬货。”

“谢谢自来也先生！”褐肤的年轻人向我们挥挥手，在明媚阳光的照耀下，他深色的肌肤似乎变得浅薄。

“喂大蛇丸，我没说要帮他搬东西。”

“好好感谢他吧。一开始如果不是他手下留情，你早被戳成筛子了。”

自来也耷拉下肩膀，满脸沮丧地走下船梯。而我则将医疗用品放好，愉悦地趴在船舷上，观赏自来也跟在天水身后，不情不愿地跑上跑下，野草般张牙舞爪的白发蜷曲得更加厉害。

夕阳西下，当渔火闪烁时，搬完最后一箱货物的自来也拉着天水的臂膀，半拖着他笑嘻嘻走到我面前问道：“我和天水准备去喝酒，一起去怎么样？”

我一口气差点没喘匀。

“天水还没成年。”

“还差三个月而已，该接触大人肮脏的世界了。”

“肮脏的只有你的世界。”我瞪了自来也一眼，顺手扯过天水的另一边臂膀说道，“别听他胡说八道，喝酒除了会降低人的智商，没别的用处。”

“可自来也大哥说没接触过大人的肮脏，就绝不会懂得成长的宝贵。”

大哥？天水你知道你在说些什么吗？我死死地盯着他，开始后悔给自来也和他搭话的机会。

“肮脏的是自来也，以后少理他。”我开始盘算如果现在把天水拉回实验室修正他的脑袋是否来的及。

“不，我觉得自来也大哥说得挺有道理。我决定今天和他一起去酒馆。”

好吧，来不及了。

“······我也去。”我说。

一小时后，端坐酒馆隔间，被陪酒小姐花团紧簇的我悔得肠子都青了。

接过陪酒女郎递过来的小巧酒杯，我微微抿了一口。身旁，自来也好像回到久违的家一样，熟门熟路地接过他身边半露酥胸的女人递来的满斟。

“自来也大人多喝一点嘛，这可是水之国最好的“玉酿”啊~”她的声音甜得腻人，笑容也甜得腻人，脸上的脂粉简直有城墙厚。

“是嘛~哪块玉？不知道抚子小姐能告诉我吗？”自来也的脸上好像洇了上好的胭脂，不知道是喝多了还是那个浓妆艳抹的抚子无意中沾上的。

“啊呀~讨厌啦！自来也大人好坏！”抚子一脸娇羞，笑得花枝乱颤，“不经意”间将杯中的酒顷在自己半透明的衣服上。

——肮脏的大人！我腹诽道，担忧地望向坐在自来也对面的天水。

天水低着头，任凭身旁的陪酒女郎打趣，一声不吭。

刚松了口气，只听自来也朗声说道：“天水也喝点嘛！”

他拿过天水的杯子，将大半的酒倒进自己的杯子，然后用苏打水添上。

“酒是个好东西啊！”他感慨了一句，将掺了大半苏打水的酒杯递过去。

天水犹豫了几秒，仅仅几秒，手还未触上杯沿，只听“咚”一声——

我重重地将酒杯惯在木头做成的桌面上。

“他还未成年。”

“三个月而已。”自来也轻描淡写，“这点小事不用在意。”

我冷笑一声：“自来也，我真为你未来的徒弟担心。”

“与其关注这些细枝末节，不如关注些别的，大蛇丸。”

我冷冷地盯着他，半晌没有说话。

醉人的酒香，芬芳的脂香，被不知从何而来的火药味冲得一干二净。甜言蜜语戛然而止，我和他之间的沉默酝酿着风雨。

“再拿三瓶酒来。”自来也推开我身边的陪酒女。

那三个招徕的女人好像得了大赦，唯唯诺诺地溜开，连是什么酒都没有问。

“怎么不说了？我好像从没听说过你关心过你的实验对象。”

“哦，他们都是为了更伟大的未来，更光明的前途而牺牲的。”我不咸不淡地说道，“我从心底感激他们做出的贡献。”

“然后你就心安理得地用他们做实验？无论他们愿不愿意。”

“不愿意怎样，愿意又怎样？我可没工夫纠结他们的想法。”

“是啊！一个还差三个月成年的未成年人喝酒是值得你关注的大事，而那些被你拿去做实验的人的性命倒不值得你关注。”

我抬起头，直直望着自来也的眼睛，在他黑雾般的眼眸中，我再次见到我金色的瞳孔。

“不要用你无聊透顶的价值观对我说教。”我一字一句地回答。

他死死盯着我，眼角蔓延的红色印记闪着疯狂的血色，明明刚刚还酥红的双颊笼罩上一层青白，五指用力捏着酒杯底，几乎要将它碾碎。

啊！太让人兴奋了！我全身颤抖着，连牙齿也咯咯作响，比酒更醺的醉感席卷周身，灼烧我怦怦直跳的心脏。大脑无法思考，理性全部被眼前肆无忌惮地夺去，占有。

“那，那个，酒拿来了。”恍惚间，我听见天水插了一句，“你们，呃要不我们再喝点······”

自来也眨了下眼，瞬间恢复如常。

“来来来，我们继续喝，继续喝，天水你也喝点，智商低点又怎么了······”

“······”

街上只剩三三两两的路灯时，这场荒唐的酒会终于结束。

我和天水一人扛着自来也的一只胳膊，把他抬回他的房间。

“这样就行了吗？”天水担忧地看着瘫在床上的自来也，他的双颊也少有地沾上红晕。

“就这样行了。”我对天水说道，“回去休息吧，明天早上开船。”我顿了顿，又小声叮嘱道，“今天你喝酒了，药就别注射了。”

那药是我特别为天水定制的，可以降低他体内铁元素的含量。

他点点头，轻手轻脚关上房门。见他离开，我轻叹了一声，将搭在毛巾架上的毛巾取下，沾了些水，像从前战场上，替自来也擦去溅上的干涸血迹一样，慢慢擦拭他沾灰的白发鬓角。不羁的白发软了下来，调皮地绕在我的指间。

忽然，自来也睁开眼。他抓住我的手问道：“他还能活多久？”

我沉默了一会。

“照这种情况，最多一两年。”

“你能救他吗？”

“不知道，或许能替他多续一段时间，几天，几个月，几年，谁知道呢。”

“如果可以的话，大蛇丸，能续多久就续多久。”他的眼神里满是疲惫，哀伤和······失望。得到我的承诺后，他松开手，重新闭上眼，喃喃道：“可惜，太可惜了。”

顾不上这些，我费力解开他的衣服，简单替他擦拭了一下身体，便将薄毯扔在他身下离开。

——可惜？是可惜他做不了你的徒弟，还是可惜他不多的生命？我摸着黑推开我的房门，房间里到处摊放着乱七八糟的笔记。地上，床上，桌子上，连下脚的地方几乎都没有。

——无论哪点，都不可惜。虽然抱有和自来也一样愚蠢而无聊的救济所有人的想法，不过这毕竟是天水自己选择的路。能够死在自己最真切的追求中，总比死在自来也所谓的什么寻找预言之子的强加命运中好得多。

我脱下鞋，踩在写满字的纸笺上，好像飘在云端。

大概是喝了不少酒，我“咚”的一声坐在地上摊开的纸上，反手撑着地面仰面发了好一会呆。过了一会，我轻轻触碰了一下腕上的印记。

“砰”的一声，一个罩着类似玻璃样透明的机械人头出现在我手心。

“我会保守机械师的秘密直至彻底死亡。”它说道。

我盯着这个顽固而神秘的玻璃人头，忽然问道：“喂，你知道生命的意义是什么吗？”

万籁俱寂的深夜里，我听到一声叹息。

“生命没有任何意义。”水晶样的人头内部，齿轮风车般转动，却没有发出任何杂音，“如果生命有任何意义，意义就是死亡。”

“那么机械师造出你们岂不是一件没有任何意义的事？”

齿轮依旧在不知疲倦地转动。

“所以，请杀了我，彻底杀死我，大蛇丸。自爆只能杀死我的肉体，毁掉我的意识才能彻底杀死我。”

我睁大了眼睛——这是这台机械第一次提出让我杀死它的要求，之前它不过威胁我无论我怎么做它都不会透露出任何机械师的秘密。

满地的草稿好像水色的月光。这些笔记是我这些天的成果，和月色一样毫无意义——等等——

我的脑袋里突然冒出一个大胆的假设，如果这个假设是真的，那么它刚刚说的话······而机械师······他是故意将这个人头送给我的？

“你——是哪一个？”我转过身问道。

“我是1234567。”

“你是哪一个？”我继续问道。

它顿了顿，说道：“我是霸道总裁。”

TBC

···············································································································

天水的人设和能力来自于我看的一部纪录片《恒星七纪》，其中提到过地球球心完全由铁元素构成，是名副其实的铁之心，非常浪漫，所以忍不住就·····名字懒得再想，所以重复用了，和之前同人里的人完全没关系。

机械师的设计来源于十八世纪欧洲流行的机械人偶，甚至被欧洲贵族作为礼物送给日本天皇。另外关于意识的部分来源于自由意识这本书。

三神器的部分传说来源于日本的安德天皇和三神器的说法。另外三神器能长生不老这个真是我胡说八道的··············

不要和我提章节标题，乱想的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感情戏写得还是一塌糊涂，凑合着看吧。
> 
> 题目和文内容不搭，不要在意细节。

中部 海上游轮是密室杀人的最佳场所

海上游轮是世上最乏味最单调的旅游项目，没有之一，而且还令人作呕，特别对于我这种初次经历海上颠簸的人······

“呕······”我抱着天水递来的垃圾桶，吐得声泪俱下。

“没······事吧，医生，怎么宿醉的这么厉害？”他递过来干净的毛巾。

“哎，大蛇丸你的酒量怎么这么差，才几杯就这样？”自来也用力拍打我的背部，力道之大，如果被不知情的人看见，大概以为他和我有仇。

“胡说······我不喝酒，是因为酒精会杀死脑细胞，然后智商就会和你俩——呕——”

“糟了，医生开始说胡话了。”天水更加担忧，“前几天我帮您做实验时，您还说只有70%以上浓度的酒精才能起到杀死细胞的作用，昨天喝的酒没到这个度数啊。”

！！！天水！我教你知识不是让你在无关紧要的时候拆我的台！

我昂起头，刚想辩驳——

“呕——”

——我发誓，我一定要研究出海陆两栖的听话生物，然后让他们替我在海上办事，彻底告别这摇荡的噩梦。

大概吐完今天昨天也许还有前天的残羹剩饭后，吐无可吐的胃到底还是停下了。天水及时拿出两片晕船药，总算让我摆脱离不开垃圾桶的命运。

——以后找徒弟一定要找天水这样的。我躺在床上浑浑噩噩地想，年轻，强大，听话，好学，对我死心塌地，还不忘随身带各种药丸。完全没有察觉，一路上天水已经从完美的病人外加实验品，升级成未来徒弟的标杆······

正当我昏昏沉沉地准备抱着柔软的枕头继续睡去时，一个让我后悔为什么昨晚没有趁着喝醉把他大卸八块的家伙硬生生将我吵醒。

“大蛇丸，醒醒，外面是日落。”

——日落有什么了不起？世界末日也管不着我。

“海上的日落，真的很美。”

——哦，那我在梦中想象一下好了，拜托你别再拉扯我的枕头，我的盖毯，还有我的睡衣······

等等，睡衣？

还没等我睁开眼，身体已经彻底和床分离，一阵天旋地转后，自来也以扛麻袋的形式将我扛上肩。

“多呼吸点新鲜空气对身体好！”他边说边往甲板走去。

“······”我痛苦地遮住脸，妄想掩耳盗铃挽回自己洒落一地的尊严。公主抱都比这个强！

清新海风强灌进鼻腔，接踵而来的波浪声盖过汽笛似的海鸥鸣叫。

又一阵天旋地转后，谢天谢地，我从来没有如此感谢过上苍，双脚终于触及坚硬的地面。

“看，是海上日落。”他兴奋地说道。

我被他放在甲板叠放的箱子上。睁开眼，视线所及，大片大片金色倾泻千里。浩辉的大海，伶俐的海鸥，粼粼的甲板，海尽头的罪魁祸首，灿艳艳得好像烙热的生铁。自来也镀上一层金色，握着我的手，倚在身侧。他的手很粗糙，指腹布满刀剑笔耕留下的软茧。

“好看吗？”他问道。

“还成吧。”我闷闷应了一句，“这种现象我也在实验室见过，光的散射。”

讲真，利用散射原理设置陷阱很不错。

“好啦好啦，你也太没情趣了。”自来也有些哭笑不得，“不舒服的话就躺在我的腿上。”

摸着箱沿坐下，他任凭我枕着他的大腿，令人不快的手指插入我散下的墨色长发。

为我提供的“枕头”非常不舒服。常年修炼使得大腿肌肉又硬又僵，垫着黑色紧身裤的毛糙布料，硌得我睡不着。

果然还是退化了。我想，从前在战场上，无论枕在他的腿上还是肩膀上，我都能立刻睡熟。那时，他和纲手对我来说，是战场上最安全的避风港。

“我们有多久没这样安静地坐在一起了？”他问。

我哼了一声。

——这种事谁记的得呢？五年？六年？七年？

他忙着寻找什么预言之子，而我，则走上了一条义无反顾而又离经叛道的道路。

何时相互依存的我们变成了两道平行线，走进永不交叉的世界？

我拿起手术刀的时候？站在慰灵碑前的时候？忍者大战结束的时候？亦或者是更早，早到滴水穿石，百寒成冰。

可谁又在乎？满不在乎的我们恣意挥霍时间，以为一切会一成不变，直到最后无可挽回。

“你还记得以前我，你和纲手一起并肩作战，大战山椒鱼半藏的事吗？”

——当然记得，几天前我和天水闲聊时还提过这档事。

自来也絮絮叨叨重诉着当时的情景，我却没有心思听，反而胡乱想起天水听见山椒鱼半藏的名字时一脸微妙的兴奋——他很开心地问我山椒鱼是不是喂食山椒长大的鱼吃起来是不是很辣，并且在得知山椒鱼有毒后问我是不是经过和河豚一样的处理后就能吃了······我没有回答他，因为我也不知道······

“自来也，你以后有什么打算？”我打断他。

“写书，找寻预言之子啊。”

预料中的答案，无趣的很。

自来也向来不习惯我目中无人的的冷言冷语，他反驳道：“这些事不是很有意义吗？”

“哦？比如，拯救人类未来，缔造和平这种？”

“难道不是吗？”

“那和我现在做的有什么不同？”

“哈？”他不轻不重拍打下我的肩膀，“我绝不会牺牲一些人的性命来实现愿望。”

天真的臆想，一把年纪还和天水一样幼稚，我简直懒得搭理。

顿了顿，他继续说道：“况且，这是大蛤蟆仙人的预言。”

“预言这种东西······”我的颈脖弯起一个弧度，在他的腿根处蹭蹭，换了个舒适的姿势平躺，“自来也，你有想过不按照那什么仙人的预言的生活，未来会怎样？”

“大蛤蟆仙人的预言从未出错，我大概会走上同样的道路吧。”

“这可不一定。”我瞧着他黑色的眼睛，夕阳在眼睫上撒下漂亮的光圈，比平时看上去还要温暖和煦，挠得我心里痒痒，忍不住伸手触碰却又矜持着犹豫不觉，“不去试试，你怎么就能确定会面临相同的宿命。”

“我瞧着这宿命也没什么不好······”自来也低低嘟囔着。

我假装没听见，侧过身，享受日月交替前最后的热度。

自来也见我没有反应，轻声问道：“你呢？”

“啊，如果你能帮我找到三件神器，我就跟你回木叶。”

哈哈哈，到时我就有更多的资金，能抓更多的人进行实验啦！我阴阴地腹诽，如果可以，我希望第一个就拿吵醒我睡觉的自来也开刀。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“可我怎么觉得你在唬我？”他嘀咕了一句，“不过，获得三大神器就真的能长生不老吗？”

“据我所知，握有神器的古代天皇有23位，没有一位获得长生不老。”

“那就是说是假的。”

“大概吧，我也不清楚。所以才想亲眼证实。”我嘴上这么说着，心下却琢磨开——拥有神器的天皇们都没能做到长生不老，有民间传言他们要么并不知道如何使用神器，要么······

“不管怎么说，只要找到三样神器，说不定就能解开长生不老之谜。”

“你就这么想长生不老？”

“很无聊，所以想研究。”我答道，“看到那位傀儡师了吗？他已经165岁了。”

“什么？这怎么可能？”他一脸震惊。

“人类是种很可怕的生物，蕴藏着不可估量的潜力，没有什么办不到的事。”我淡淡地说，脸颊一阵发热，我想我的金瞳肯定又不由自主竖成一条线。

“这么说傀儡师已经长生不老，为什么还要帮德安大名取三大神器。”

“不知道，165岁的人的想法，谁又清楚。德安大名曾透露过，傀儡师之所以愿意帮忙，是因为他付了非常大的一笔钱。”

“多大？”

“足够买下一个岛。觊觎傀儡师力量的人多得超乎你的想象。”

“傀儡师么······”自来也眯了眯眼，似乎想起那些具有独立自主意识的机械人，“他的实力确实很强大。”

“的确。”我说道，“据说，他之所以没将机械人造成人的模样，不是因为不能，而是因为惧怕，惧怕自己的傀儡有朝一日披上人的外衣，假冒人类，世世代代，然后将比它们弱小的人类彻底毁灭。”

自来也说不出话。

这样的未来未免太过于耸人听闻，以至于杞人忧天，但并非不可能。

“但我觉得，那些机械人应该不会······”

“机械就是机械，即使再接近人类，它们依然只是机械。”我不得不再次提醒自来也，他总是在不该手软的时候手软，总有一天，他会为此付出代价。

“但是······”

自来也没有说下去，因为天水端着一碗粥出现了。

这碗粥成了我的救命稻草——各种意义上的。它拯救了我的胃，也拯救了被拉上来陪着吹海风的我，甚至拯救了我对游轮的看法。

总的来说，这碗粥很好吃。

上船第8天，在天水的照顾和轮船大厨精湛的技艺下，我终于再次活蹦乱跳。所以，当自来也走进我的房间，看见我正在对一只机械手臂戳戳点点时，他······

“这是机械人的手臂吧？”他失声大叫。

“小声点，大惊小怪。”我摆摆手，“上次那个叫做雀舌的家伙自爆后，我从原地捡的，顺便做个研究。”

“但这是机械师的东西。”

“我知道。”我有点不耐烦，“你不说谁会知道是我拿的。”

他默声攀着狭仄的单人床边沿坐下，盯着那支手臂好久，对我说道：“还是还给机械师吧，没准他有用。”

“哈？”

“雀舌说过只要有头，机械师就能把它恢复原状。这只手臂是它的，我想它可能需要。”

我没理他。过了一会，我将那支手臂扔给自来也。

“好吧。给你，反正这支手臂也没什么研究价值。”

自来也拿着这支手臂出门后，我立刻锁上房门，然后拿出一副卷轴。纸面上画着一个耳朵样的符咒。

我将查克拉缓慢注入符咒，然后从卷轴中传来丝丝拉拉的声音。

那是沉稳的脚步声，回荡在狭窄闭塞的空间——自来也的脚步声。

接着便传来“咚咚咚”的敲门声。

“那个，请问机械师——”

“自来也吗？快进来。我快闷死了！”雀舌的声音。

“机械师呢？”混合着巨大的关门声，我听见自来也问道。

“哦，他去甲板吹风了，一会就回来。”

“唔这个是你的手臂——”

“嗷嗷，我可爱的左手臂，我超爱它，我经常用它揍人——啊呸，奏——奏钢琴。”

“机械师在修复你？”

“对啊~正好缺材料，谢谢你替我补上。”

我听见缓慢的踱步声。

“你手上的伤好了吗？”雀舌再次开口。

“没什么大碍了。”

我听见衣袖摞上的摩擦声，不由地屏住呼吸——

“真不好意思，我没法掌握自爆的力度。”

“没事。这个块状的东西是什么？”

“我的肝。”

“······这个呢？”

“我的肺。”

“······其实我挺好奇，既然机械师按照人体的器官仿造你们的内部，为什么外部······”

我听见模糊的开门声。

“啊机械师大人回来了，大人辛苦了，大人请坐，大人请不要怜惜我，请大力地······唔唔唔······”

“雀舌很爱说话。”机械师平板的男音从卷轴里传来，“另外，我不把他们的外貌改造成和人类一样是因为我必须时刻提醒自己，它们是机械。”

我听见簌簌的衣料摩擦声，以及自来也粗重的呼吸。

“我看的出来，它们很······爱戴你，你也很爱护它们。”

“我把它们看作我的孩子。”

“······它们很像人类。”

“如果您为此认为它们是人类，那就错了。机械始终是机械。”

“但我听说它们拥有独立的意识。”

“的确是这样。我赋予它们生命，而它们的意识，甚至情感却是它们自己塑造的。”

“你······到底是怎么做到的？”

“为什么问我这个问题？”

“我是替我一个朋友问的，他很感兴趣。如果你不愿意回答，也没有关系。”

“是么······你的那个朋友，倒是个幸运之人。”

“为什么？”

“能选择自己命运的人，难道不幸运吗？大部分的人，只能将自己交给命运，让命运来决定未来。就像你和我。”

我听见短暂的沉默。

“你对我了解多少？”自来也的声音。

“我不了解你。”

“那凭什么说我把自己交给命运是一件不幸的事。”

“因为，如果一个人把自己交给命运，说明他已经无路可退。”

“不，我不是无路可退，我还有······”自来也的声音越来越小，我全神贯注地聆听，却只能听见含糊的沙沙声。

“不太珍惜这份幸运的话，可会枉误性命。”丝丝拉拉的喁喁私语中，猝然冒出清晰的机械说话声。

我猛地睁大眼睛——这句话可不是机械师会对自来也说的——这句话是对我说的。

我飞快卷起卷轴，向半空一扬。

“蛇手。”我低声说道。

无数道黑色蛇影从我的袖口蹿出，将抛在半空中的卷轴撕成细小碎片，吞咽进肚，一点不剩。

几乎是同时，“砰”的一声，我的门被踢开。

“你监视我？”自来也把绷带扔在地上。

“别高看自己，我监视的是机械师。”

“你拿了机械师的东西？”

“一个人头而已。”我不痛不痒地说，随手从床底把那个被我捣得破了好几个大洞的人头丢给他。

玻璃样的人头支离破碎，里面的齿轮也扭曲变形。

“你杀了它？”

“别这么严肃，我没杀人，看清楚，这只是个机械。”

“它们有意识有情感。”

“机械就是机械。机械师也承认了。”

自来也冷眼盯着我，最后他捧起那个破损严重的玻璃人头，说道：“我以为你会有所长进，结果还和以前一样。”

说完，他就头也不回地离开了。

我十分愤怒，门踢坏了也不修？

我将腿翘上桌子，赌气般翻开一本书，心里盘算着如何把自来也大卸八块然后丢进海里喂鱼。

直到半个小时后，天水走了进来——拿着他今天的抽样。

“你和自来也大哥又吵架了？”他将门关上，然后解开手上的绷带，开始修理坏掉的铁锁。

我默默地在徒弟的要求栏里添上修门这一条。

“一个笨的要死的人，老是被别人牵着鼻子走，我看不过去而已。”我盯着书页说道。

“可是医生——你的书拿反了。”

我把书放在桌子上，将枕头叠高。

“检查！”

实验品标杆眨眨眼，躺在床上，向我伸出手。

之前注入的查克拉没有一点变化，无论是位置或者数量。

天水的力量果然如设想般，并非来自查克拉，这让我有些沮丧，但也更加兴奋。

“我······觉得医生你应该和自来也大哥好好谈谈。”

“我和他没什么可谈。”智商不同没法谈。

“不，事实上，我觉得自来也大哥······”

“别叫他大哥。”听着就来气。

“自来也大······叔其实什么都不懂，特别是感情。”天水说道，“其实他很在意你，比你想象的更加在意，连他自己也没发现。”

“嗯——在“某些方面”确实很在意我，特别是我违背他的某些无聊的原则时。”

“不，其实自来也大······叔为了你，反而放弃了很多他自己的原则，你没有发现吗？他信任你，到了几乎有些盲目的地步。”

“是吗？”被天水一说，我才惊觉，自来也确实有些奇怪，无论是对我的无条件信任，或者是他选择与我同行的迁就——

“只是他真的太迟钝了，所以根本没有发觉吧。”天水对我笑笑，“前几天，自来也大······叔同我讲了他的各种艳遇，什么和居酒屋美艳的老板娘火热的接吻，还有和孤独的寡妇共处一室，和漂亮的侍女同车······”

“别说了，天水！”我大惊失色，油然而起自己辛苦种的白菜被邻家一钯锄歪的悲痛。

“不过，我觉得这些可能都不是真的，都只是自来也大······叔从书里面看到的故事而已。”

我的心情有些复杂，开始担心自来也的小说能不能卖出去。

“其他我不懂，不过，我怀疑，自来也大······叔根本没有和人接吻过。”

“你怎么知道？”我的心情更复杂了，不知道是为自来也感到悲哀还是为自己感到悲哀。

“因为我和很多人接过吻。”

“······”

果然是18X黄色小说家和实战家的差别吗？

“我和很多人接过吻，有些是在战场上濒死的战士，有些是饿的皮包骨连手指都不能动的儿童，还有被放弃，丢在路边等死的伤员。”

“这些不能算接吻。”

“不能算吗······”黑发的患者抬起头，望向低矮的木质舱顶，似乎在回忆什么，“不过，我确实有过一次真实的接吻经历，来自一个我救过的女孩。”

他闭上眼，似乎刚刚的回忆耗尽他所有的力气。

“那是三年前，医生——别笑了，我知道我那时只是一个什么也不懂的男孩。”他不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，“有一天，我要赶往一个村庄，为了节省时间，我决定不从官道大路走，而改走另一条我不太熟悉的捷径。那条捷径并不难走，只是靠近一个强盗窝，十分危险，所以鲜有人烟。不过当时的我仗着自己的力量，不仅不怕，还巴不得能遇上那些强盗好好教训他们。顺着那条小路走到傍晚的时候，我突然听见树丛里有抽泣声。循着声，我果然在一块岩石后面找到一个哭泣的女孩。她正在被十几个强盗轮番侮辱。”

他说得很平静，我听得也很平静。

只是述说的经历让我回想起很久以前许多相似的事，多到我竟然忆不起任何一丝细节。唯一清晰的——那就是在救了他们之后，我又选择杀了他们。

“我救了她，不过已经迟了。她全身肿胀，到处淤紫，血流不止，连我随身带的止血药都堵不住。可我到底没杀那些穿着武士服的强盗，我发过誓，不到万不得已绝不伤人性命，但我刺穿了他们的手脚，让他们无法再能像以前那样耍刀弄枪。

那个女孩怎么也不肯告诉我她的家乡在哪，更不愿意住进临近的村庄，我只好把她带到没人的山洞，替她上药，照看伤口。直到有一天，她突然问我能不能吻她。我······很恐慌，我并不爱她，只是很可怜她。但她一直央求我，抓着我的肩膀痛哭流涕，说只是想知道亲吻是怎样的感觉，希望我能最后再帮一次。

于是我同意了。我把嘴唇贴到她的嘴唇上。她的嘴唇很干涩，还留有被欺辱时留下的咬痕，却很软，像马驹背上新长出的绒毛。然后她将舌头伸进我的嘴里，我吓坏了，又怕弄伤她，只好闭紧牙关，连气都不敢喘。好在她的舌头只是轻轻在我的牙关上滑了几圈就出去。”他顿了顿，继续说道，“自来也大······叔一直和我说，吻都是火热而激烈的，浓情蜜意，意犹未尽，芬芳而甜美，但我知道，这些都只是小说的虚构而已。真正的亲吻根本不是这样。”年轻的病患望着我的眼睛，轻声告诉我，“医生，你知道吗？真正的吻非常沉重，重到好像你在扛着整个世界，重到根本没有办法回应。”

我金色的眼瞳闪着微光，好像黑夜里的萤火虫。

“以前不知道，不过现在知道了。”

“你告诉过自来也这件事吗？”我又问他。

“没有，自来也大······叔说得很高兴，我不想打断他。”

我点点头，忽然想起什么似的问道：“那个女孩最后怎么样了？”

“她自杀了，在吻过我的第二天。”天水的口吻淡淡然，好像不过在谈论明天的天气。但我看见他长长的眼睫微微翕动，手背上服帖的绷带隐约翘起锋利的棱边。

临走之前，他再次叮嘱我：“好好和自来也大······”

“好了，别叫他大叔，你这样叫，把我也连带着喊老了。”我挥挥手。

他笑了笑，仔细看，嘴边似乎是新长了一圈细小绒毛。

天水的说辞几乎打动了我。我已经许久没有如此动过心。

在他走后，我在屋里盘算了很久，终于决定——这件事结束后，和自来也回一次木叶。真正意义上的回去。

事实上，从一开始，我根本没考虑履行回木叶的承诺，想着如果拿到三件神器，就找个机会远走高飞。

如今，我决定赌一把。

而在上赌场之前，最重要的，就是赌资，一把即使全盘皆输，也不至于一无所有的赌资。

···········································································

大约500年前，最后一位天皇在王朝终结时，带着三件神器仓皇逃到海上。自知复国无望后投海自尽。不过他的手下并没有预期的那样忠心。他的一位手下，将殉葬的神器换成赝品。当他和手下准备离开，不知道是怨怒的天皇鬼魂作祟还是惹怒了神灵，忽然狂风大作，将乘坐的小舟吹到一座无名岛上。空无一物的岛上没有出路，最后在绝望中，他们只得守着三件神器死去。

作为天皇的不知道多少代，隔了不知道多少七拐八拐的亲戚关系的德安大名经过多次暗查，终于查到这座神秘的无名岛。

“曾有渔民在风暴后飘到无名岛的海域，还推算出大概的经纬度。”一次晚餐后，他得意地宣布，“我们快到了。”

这位自负的大名端着酒杯，踌躇满志，蓝宝石耳钉闪闪发光，像他的牙齿一样。

从月初出发，现在已经月中，匆忙之间，离开水之国的海岸已经半个月，早驶出水之国的海域。

现在这片汪洋，是一片不属于水之国，也不属于海之国的未知领域，亏他还这么自信。我想，好在不管怎样，这趟任务，我都没亏本。

他昨天送给我的田之国的，写在他的心腹名下的地契，如今躺在我的储存封印中，作为我告诉他的关于机械师的秘密的交换。

想知道机械师秘密的大有人在，德安也不例外。

这是一笔划算的买卖。

我照例回房准备进行研究。一只手及时抵住沉重的铁门。

“我想和你谈谈。”说话的是自来也，“现在。”

“想谈什么？”我转身走进房间，倚靠在小的可怜的桌前。

“前几天你和德安大名走得很近。”他走近我。

“他是我的雇主。”

“你们谈了什么？”

他的口气好像一个丈夫在盘问疑似出轨的妻子。

我皱了皱眉。

“我和他谈了什么和你有关系吗？”

他的鼻尖离我几乎只隔了张纸。

“到底说了什么？”

我推开他，走到床前，一屁股坐下去，双手抱胸。

“没什么，讨论以后的计划而已。”

“什么计划？”

“关于怎么拿到三神器——”

“还是如何扩展你的势力？”

他如同狂风，瞬间将我推倒在床上，并将手里剑抵在我的颈间。

“大蛇丸，你到底在打算什么？”

我直直地盯着他黑色的眼珠，那深处，倒映着我金色的瞳孔。

“你是不是只想利用我拿到······”

他呼吸急促，气息尽数洒在我冰冷的肌肤上，双颊的赤红染上我的眼角。激烈的喧嚣中，我听见自己沙哑尖锐的声音。

“没错。我就是在利用你拿到三神器，然后远走高飞。”

“你——”他气急败坏，颈间的冰凉剧烈地抖动，“我——我那么相信你——”

“你还真是个蠢货。”我冷冷地说，“事到如今，我实话告诉你，我不但不打算回木叶，更打算利用更多的人做实验。”

“住口！如果你不住手，我就——我就——”

“就怎样？”我轻蔑地看着他闪烁不定的眼神——这个蠢货是第一天才认识我吗？

“杀了我？那就杀吧，杀了我，就能救那些人的性命，不是很划算么？啊对了，我忘了你们这些自诩正义的人好像不流行这套——”

颈间凉意带来混着铁锈味的疼痛——

叮铃哐啷——好似地动山摇，眼前的一切颠倒翻滚起来，在这一刹那的混乱中，我感受到一丝熟悉的温暖，接着便堕入冰冷的黑暗中。

不知过了多长时间，大约几小时，或者几十分钟，亦或者只有几分钟，我睁开眼。

黑色云雾缭绕眼际，璀璨银河铺满周身。

我费力地抬起沉重的身体，发现自己半浸在咸湿的海水中。

——到底发生了什么？我顾不得抹去脸上的水渍，竭力站起身，才发现胸口伏着一个重物。

“喂······自来也，还活着吗？”我勉强支起他的上半身，指间探到微弱的呼吸。

“······死不了。”幽暗中传来他粗重的喘息。

“你受伤了？”

“小伤而已。”

我刚想进一步询问，斜上方传来巨大的砸门声。

“医生，医生你在里面吗？”

是天水。

“······在。”

“自来也大哥也在吗？我到处找不到他。”

“在。”

我听见铁锁发出叮当声，接着天水靠着墙壁出现在嘎吱作响的门后。他右手上的绷带完全散开，露出不详的黑色花纹。

只有在危险的时候，天水才会展露出他真正的力量。

看来是遇上不得了的情况。我暗想。

“你们别动，我过来······”

“你别动，我和大蛇丸能踩着水面过去。”自来也厉声嘱咐。他背对着我，几下跃到天水面前，昏暗中我只能看见背影。

“自来也大哥你受伤了？”

“小伤而已。到底发生了什么事？”他很快转移了话题，并架起天水的一只手臂。

天水不是忍者，他不会任何忍术。自来也干脆扛上他的一条手臂，圈住他的腰，带他在水面飞驰。

“盛平叛变了。”天水快速地解释，“他在晚餐里下了毒，所有船员和大半德安大名的保镖全部中毒身亡。好在德安大名只吃自己带的厨子做的料理，所以他没有事。机械师没吃，所以也没事。”

“为什么我们三个也没有事？”我有些奇怪。

天水不好意思地挠挠头。

“那个······医生，从上船起我们吃的·······都是我做的······”

“······”

“您不是夸我端来的粥好吃吗？其实那是我烧的，后来我怕您吃不惯别人做的，所以就······然后自来也大哥也说我做的好吃，所以我每天都做三人份。”

我默默地在未来徒弟的标准里加上做饭一条。

“所幸盛平破坏救生艇时被人发现，剩下的七八个完好无损。但是他引来的敌人对我们的船抛了火油，船被砸了好几个大窟窿，快沉了。”

我们三个疾疾穿过倾斜的船舱过道，来到硝烟弥漫的甲板。闪着火光的海水汹涌拍打和水面几乎快成直角的船体，狂啸着要将我们一口吞进无尽的深渊。

“救生艇在那头。”天水在船体的剧烈摇晃中，指着一侧喊道，“机械师和德安大名已经离开，我让他们留了一艘。”

我毫不犹豫地割开拴住小艇的绳索，和自来也和天水跳了上去。

仅仅两人宽的小船闲闲晃荡，过了好一会才稳住。

“总算赶上了。”天水站在船上，心有余悸。

大船如同一头受伤的孤鲸，发出一声长长的悲鸣，消失在海面。起伏的的火光笼罩在我们的小船上。

“喂，自来也······”我低声惊呼道。

自来也咬着牙蜷在小船里，苍白的脸颊虚浮晦涩的金色，好像那日我同他看的落日。

我硬掰开他捂着腹部的手指，触手可及的是一片鲜红的湿热和翻出的淋漓，伤口周圈的木渣好像吸血的怪物，紧咬着软肉，磨出斑斑血迹。

“什么时候······”天水吃了一惊。我颤抖着，迅速将皱巴巴的上衣下摆撕下一条，绕住腹部，紧紧压住被贯穿的伤口。

“死不了。”自来也挣开紧闭的双眼，咧了咧惨白的嘴唇，攀着小船的边沿慢慢支起身。

“别逞强。”我瞪了一眼，压下他的肩膀。

“哗啦”一声，海面如同煮沸的开水猛烈翻滚，差点将小船掀翻。

“水，水里好像有什么东西。”天水眼疾手快，扒着两侧船沿，尽力稳住船身。

就在此时，我一跃而起，跳到水面上，掷出指间的手里剑。

“手里剑影分身术。”

无数手里剑砸进水里，溅起水花。好一阵，海面重新风平浪静，好像什么事也没发生过。

“走了？”天水绷着脸，盯着平静的水面惊疑不定。

我没说话，紧紧盯着水面。

蓦然，层层涟漪荡开圈环，海面开始焦躁不安，由远及近传来澎湃涛声，好像万千波浪翻卷，滔天洪流疾驰而来——

“风暴？什么时候来的······”天水惊诧地几乎跳起来，火光触及不到的墨色中无形的压力排山倒海，不仅他，连我的后背也冷汗涔涔，“我们必须离开这里！如果被卷到风暴中就完了！”

他刚拿起桨，“哐”的一声，巨大的水花彻底捅翻小船。我心下一紧，刚想跳过去，一双极其有力的手握住我的双脚，将我瞬间拉下水。

几乎同时，我本能地将手里剑挡在胸前。有什么坚硬的东西刺在剑身，力道之大差点捅穿胸膛。我咳了口血，四散的血色里，一个白色的人影挥下一只纤细的手臂，如同死神的镰刀劈到我的颈脖，刺破我的肌肤。“砰”的一声，它面前的“我”消失，真正的我从它身后狠狠挥下锋利的手里剑。

来不及躲闪之间，我那覆着巨量查克拉的凶狠一击刺碎它玻璃般透明的身躯。白色的浊液四散。而它毫不在意，灵巧地在水中回旋转身，抓住我那只握着手里剑的手，当我扬起另一只手时，只听“滴”的一声——

我心里一怔，立刻意识到这个机械人要自爆，然而已经来不及——火与热在冰冷的海水中炸开，那一瞬间，另一道白色的人影挡在我面前，抱住我，如同一面盾牌。

巨大的冲击力将我和它推向深不见底的海底，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，我听见保护着我的它发出一声轻叹，好像划过我耳边的水流。

······雀舌，它是雀舌。

它松开抱着我的手，如同一片轻飘飘的树叶，向海底坠落，悄无声息，越沉越远。

——静静地死在谁也无法发现的深海里挺好。在一片静谧中，我突发奇想。

不需要人来祭奠，也不需要人来寻找，一个人静悄悄地来到世上，再一个人静悄悄地离开，这是对生命的尊敬。

风暴巨大的洪流转瞬而至，将我卷入其中。

——没有实现这个愿望，真是可惜。这份遗憾成了我失去意识前最后的念想。

TBC

·············································································································

话说每次看到山椒鱼半藏的名字我想到的都是重庆火锅······


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不想改了，随便写个结尾结束

下部 不要向神灵祈愿

黑暗中闪着细碎的光亮，如同月光照耀下的平静海面。

“你醒了？”耳边传来机械师平稳的男音。

说来有趣。机械师造的机械人各有特点，说话语气更是随着个性的不同大相径庭，乍听之下，好似有血有肉的真人在说话，而机械师自己的说话语调反而平淡如水。

我睁开眼，撑着胳膊支起上半身，脊骨咯吱作响。

面前是一片宁静的大海。海浪温柔地冲刷着海岸，留下一排排锯齿印记。

“为什么不杀我？”我饶有兴趣地瞧着他，“还是说——想知道我到底了解你多少秘密？”

“那么，你了解我多少秘密？”

我歪着头看着面前戴面具的机械师，突然伸出手，拈起面具的一角——

“······女人？”

映入眼帘的是一个面容年轻的女人，我稍稍有些惊讶，随即又平复下来。

“让我想想，”我的手指点上她的额头，指尖是属于人体的温热和柔软，“你的大脑应该还在吧。”

“啊当然在，毕竟你的那些机械人也要依靠它。”没等她说话，我便笑着接口。

这便是机械师的第一个秘密，也是我卖给德安大名的秘密——那些机械人之所以能形成独立的思维和人格，并非因为机械师创造出能生成独立思维的“黑匣子”，而是选择让那些机械人和她共用一个大脑。也因此，它们的所见所闻，以至一些思维能够共享，而机械人的呼吸之所以和真人那么接近，也是由于他们或多或少能感受到呼吸中枢的神经脉冲的原因。

她点点头。

“不过，我很好奇，你一共造了多少个机械人，和你共用一个大脑？”

“十八个，现在只剩八个。”

“我以为数量会更多。”

“的确可以，以大脑的容量来说。”她的声音比我想的更温柔。

“然后嘛······”我的手指慢慢下滑直至心脏——她的心房传来微弱的搏动，“你的心脏还是原装的那个吗？”

“你猜。”她笑了笑，“我身上一共只有两个器官来自本身，其他都已经换成机械。只要这两个器官停止活动，我也就真正死亡了。”

果然。她能活那么久，是因为身体改造。

我放下手指，抬头望向如洗的天空，眯上眼，享受起死里逃生后难得的好天气。

“你知道的只有这么多吗？”她问道。

“哦？你还有其他秘密吗？”

“没有了。”她带上面具，齐肩的短发被别到耳后。

果然，她的机械人杀我却又保护我这个矛盾是因为她的第三个秘密，而这个秘密我只能朦朦胧胧地猜到一点，如果真是这样的话，她来找寻三件神器的原因可不是钱那么简单······

“有人来了。”她说道。

“谁？”

“你的朋友。”

她向沙滩走去，留下一串浅浅的脚印。我耸耸肩，跟在她身后。

果然，天水扛着自来也的一只胳膊，从海里走近我们。

“哈······哈······我，我不会游水，多亏了自来也大哥······”他气喘吁吁，和我一并将昏迷的自来也扛到树下的阴影中。

机械师递来一卷绷带。天水颔首接过，并解开自来也的衣服，清理起沾有木屑的伤口。我将自来也黑色的上衣和腰包扔在一边，一个手指般大小的竹筒从口袋里掉落。

我愣了愣，拿起那个竹筒轻轻一扭，被盐水浸坏的封口松落，从里面掉出一个被水洇湿的纸条，黑色的文字糊成一团一团墨迹，好像怒放的鲜花。透过刺眼的阳光，我勉强辨认出——那是我的老师三代目火影的字。

“······即刻回木叶，有要事商议······继承影之位······大体为重，不可拘以小节······所行为恶，不可挽回······”

我呼吸一滞，随即若无其事地将字条塞进竹筒，然后放回原处。

天水已经用绷带将自来也的伤口缠好。我仔细检查了一番，输送了不少查克拉，便把昏迷的他扔在一边，开始对我完美的病患外加实验品进行例行检查。

天气潮湿而炎热。我百无聊赖地躺在自来也身边，干脆闭上眼晴，耳边尽是此起彼伏的海浪声。迷糊间，天水把我摇醒。

“医生，医生，自来也大哥醒了。”

自来也环视了我们一圈，然后眼光落在我身上。短暂过了几秒，大概伤口依然疼痛，他按按腹部微渗出暗红色的伤口，问道：“我们在哪里？”

——还好，没有出现“我是谁或者你是谁或者今天几号”这种言情小说里面的烂俗梗。我松了口气，将手搭在他腹间，缓慢将查克拉注入。

“无人岛。”机械师用男音说道。

“岛里有什么，你知道吗？”我接口。

“不知道。机械人无法进入树林。”她答道。

“什么叫无法进入？”

“无法进入就是无法进入。”

机械师扭过头不再看我们。

“有人在岛的另一头。”她说道。

“谁？”

“敌人和友人。”

——德安大名，以及盛平。

我站起身，将晒干的上衣和腰包扔给自来也。他出神地盯着横在地上的衣物，好一会，才默默捡起。

机械师果然没有说谎，走了好一会，果然看见德安大名和盛平，他们两人身旁，各站着十多个手下，手握刀柄，一副剑拔弩张的架势。

“盛平，如果你现在回来，我还可以原谅你。”德安大名诚恳地说道。

“收起你假仁假义的嘴脸。”盛平旁边一个留着络腮胡子的中年武士嘲讽道。

“为什么要背叛我？我自认为从没有亏待你。”德安大名不为所动，依然积极地说服盛平。

“不是亏不亏待的问题。”盛平冷冷说道，“我不明白，你不过是个除了享受什么都不懂，自私自利又自以为是的废物，凭什么你就能高枕无忧，想要什么就有什么，而我们——”他全身颤抖，“而我们这些武士，只能任凭你们差遣，为你们做牛做马，出生入死，甚至连我们——我们的姐妹都得送给你们享用？”

“我是大名！我的身上肩负着人民······”

“少扯这些废话，真正肩负着人民的人，才没空来这里寻找什么能让人长生不老的神器。”

就在这一触即发之时，从周围闪过八个蒙着斗篷的人影，齐刷刷挡在机械师的周围。

树下的石头上，不知何时，出现了一个穿着淡色麻布和服的女孩。

“你是谁？”机械师向坐在石头上的女孩问道。她瘦削的下巴和石头一样尖利，两只大眼睛忽闪忽闪地望着我们，黑色的头发垂在腰际。

“啊呀？怎么不打了？我还在等你们打架呢！”她欢快地拍拍手，宽大和服下的手臂纤若细柳，好像轻轻一拧就会断成两截。

德安大名看着她沾满沙砾的肮脏脚丫和乱蓬蓬的头发，不由皱紧眉头。倒是盛平毫不在意。

“你是谁？”他压低了嗓音，声音有些警惕和紧张。

“我当然是岛上的居民。”她回答得理所当然。

“这里是哪里？”

“无名岛啊！”

——无名岛？不会是传说中的······

“你听说过三神器吗？”德安大名突然问道。

“当然听说过。”

“它们在哪里？”

“在树林里。不过我劝你们别去。”她歪着头，一脸认真，“看你们的长相就知道拿不到，去了也白去。”

我看到德安大名的表情不易察觉地扭曲了。被一个小女孩随口否定，大概让他觉得丢面子。

“撒谎精。”天水低低地说。他的声音很轻，但我听得一清二楚。

“带我们去。”德安大名的口气带着不容置喙的意味。

那女孩嘟囔着，有些不高兴，不过仍然从石头上跳下。

“唉，怎么都不听我的话？反正也拿不到······”

“等等，我对三神器不感兴趣，怎么从这座岛离开？”自来也大声打断她，并拽住我的一只胳膊，低声说道，“你必须和我回木叶。”

“啊呀！总算有人说得不一样了！”那个女孩眼前一亮，笑眯眯地对自来也说道，“离开这座岛的方法就是——拿到三神器哦！”

“······你在耍人吗？”

“是啊！笨蛋！”

“你说谁是笨蛋？”

“谁承认我说谁。”她高声大笑，眼睛里透出的满满狡黠，隐藏着几分不怀好意——这眼神和感觉太熟悉了，当我诱骗那些人做我的实验品时，就是这样——将人玩弄于股掌之间的得意与危险。

“这里——”小恶魔做了个请的动作，便走在路的最前方。

自来也僵了僵，只好放开我的手，垂头丧气地跟着队伍向树林深处出发。

越往深处，周围越静谧，到最后一片死寂，好像有什么可怕的东西蛰伏在阴影中，唬得万物噤声。

“幻术。”机械师说道。

我点点头，看来她也发现了。这片树林安静得可怕，连树叶划过身体都没有杂音——只有在幻术中才会发生这些不合常理的事。我们不知道什么时候走进了早已设下的幻术中。

大概走了很远，我们终于来到一片平如镜面的湖前。湖面上，矗立着无数个骷髅骨架甚至还未腐化完全的人的尸体，发出恶臭的气味。

“喏，第一件神器就在那里。”她指向湖中间。

湖的中间，盘腿端坐一个穿着漆黑铠甲的人。他低着头，巨大的头盔挡住脸。最引人注目的是，他的怀里紧紧抱着一把剑。

看来，那把剑就是草薙剑。

“那些尸体是怎么回事？”天水问道。

“那些尸体是你们的前辈啊！”她眨眨眼，“啊对了，可别吵醒他们。一旦苏醒，贪婪会让他们把所有靠近神器的活物杀掉。”

“也就是说，我们必须在尽量不发出声音的情况下，从湖中间的人身上取到草薙剑？”

“没错。”女孩的眼睛弯成月牙，“那么，开始吧。祝你们武运昌盛。”

盛平和他的手下瞥了德安大名一眼，二话不说，头也不回地走向湖心。让人吃惊的是，湖面行走如履平地，除了泛起阵阵涟漪，没有任何其他反应。盛平走得十分小心，他远远绕开那些骷髅碎骨，或高高横跨残肢腐尸，几乎没有发出半点声音。身后同伙鱼贯尾随，不疾不徐。荡起阵阵波澜的无声湖面映出队伍清晰的倒影，好像走马灯般一并随同。

“我的手下先打头，你们跟在后面。”德安大名低声对我们命令。

我心中一阵冷笑——果然，德安是在害怕我们之中有人先他一步拿到草薙剑。

“天水，你跟着我。”末了，德安想了想，把天水召到离自己最近的地方。

——还是怕死嘛。

我甩开自来也的手，走在队伍后面。一路上碎骨尸身东倒西歪地滚落在红褐残泥上，空洞无物的眼眶毫无生气，锈迹斑斑的武器交错皑皑白骨散落光滑的湖面，似乎冷冷盯着我们。

快行完一半路程，突然，湖边传来小岛唯一居民尖细的嗓音。

“啊——忘了告诉你们——在湖上不能使用任何术——包括忍术——法术——魔术——仙术——普通剑术还是可以的——”

一石激起千层浪！尸林骨海如同活过来一般，咯吱咯吱地扭动关节，前仆后继地从地上站起来，抡起手边的武器——

——麻烦了。我心下一沉，扬起手里剑，格开向我面门劈下的斧子。

向我扑来的攻击强劲而迅猛，如果能使用忍术，还不至于落入下风。我试着调用身上的查克拉，却没有一丝反应，平日各种查克拉催生的忍术都无了用武之地。混乱间，本能催促我毫不犹豫地与自来也背靠背，肩并肩，如同处过去无数次的战争中所做的一样，将身后完全交给对方，专心应对面前源源不绝的攻击。

“剑雨来啦！大家小心喽——”充斥着恶意的提醒声再次从远处传来。

上空惊雷般的轰鸣，越来越大，越来越近。黑压压的刀剑斧戟，暴雨般从天骤降，无法使用忍术的我和自来也无处可躲，只能在刀光剑影中凭借常年积累的战斗经验竭力躲闪。

然而无数把武器编织成的密雨实在太集太密，背上仅存的一点温存猝然消失，取而代之的是利刃的冷冽刺骨。

“自来也？自来也？自来也？”我拼命呼喊他的名字。

回答我的只有海浪般席卷的剑雨嘶鸣。

我不由慌张起来——我从来没有如此慌张过，即使在血流成河的二战战场，即使被我的恩师驱逐，即使被无数木叶高手包围——而如今，在最不应该慌张的时候我的心几乎跌进深薮，手脚完全不听使唤，只是麻木地任凭一把一把武器刺破皮肤，穿透肌骨。

正当我绝望地以为必死无疑时，剑雨终于停下。

“喂——还活着吗——怕死的话可以回来哦——”我在余威导致的耳鸣声中勉强听见那女孩幸灾乐祸的喊声。

——真是个狡猾的家伙。这里离湖边有一段不小的距离，而那些刚刚被剑雨击倒的尸体骨连着骨，肉叠着肉，连绵数米，再次矗立，挡在我们身前背后。

前进是死路，后退更是死路。

我不顾满手触目惊心的血色和疼到麻木的痛楚，焦急地四下望去——大块大块沾满污秽的铅色中，闪现出一抹雪白，像极了落在枝头的寒冬初雪。

还没等我反应过来，身体比大脑更加迅速，我本能地顺势一滚，躲过从身后劈下的刀刃，发出“咚”的一声。

堪堪稳住身形，背后立即传来轻微的相触感，接着耳边震荡开沉重的金属碰撞声。

我转头一看——是机械师。她也十分狼狈，面具彻底挂在耳旁，黑色的斗篷如同刚从洗衣机里取出，布满深色的水迹。她双手握着一把一眼就能看出从水面上捡的锈迹斑斑的刀，笨拙地和面前同样挥舞着刀地骨架人对峙。

我抓住那个骨架人细长地手骨，用力踢断他地脊骨。落在地上的两截骨架咕噜咕噜滚去老远，最后停下，向对方爬去。

“能召唤机械人吗？”我一边挡住攻击一边问道。下一秒我发现这个问题根本多余。一个机械人挥舞着从水面上捡的武器出现在我们面前。它的面具完全不见踪影，头部透明的玻璃样保护罩碎了一大块，传出齿轮转动的滴答声。身上的斗篷更是破破烂烂，沾着大片白色红色的液体，它甚至少了一条手臂，然而依然奋力挡在我和机械师面前，替我们抵挡住大半攻击。

眼看着另外一个机械人也挥舞武器赶来，我难得喘了口气，举起被砸缺了好几个口的手里剑，护在胸前，刚准备向自来也的方向赶去，机械师抓住我的一只手。

下一秒她如同一片落叶跌进我的怀里。

这时我才发现，她的身体几乎支离破碎。颈脖被削去一大块，左边下腹也不见踪影，大腿处有一个完全穿透的洞。

如果不是她的身体大半被机械所替代，她现在应该完全是个死人。

“我······创造了这些机械······成为我在这个世界上最珍贵的宝物，我希望能一直活下去······陪着它们······”她盯着我，抖动着看起来依然红润的嘴唇。

她的嘴唇也是机械替代物，不会和正常人类一样，因为失血过多而变得苍白。

“但是，活着实在太痛苦了······不停地得到，不停地失去，到处都是背叛和斗争，我甚至必须亲手杀了挚爱······所以我将自己的未来交给命运，如果得到永生，就活下去，如果得不到······”她拉住我握着武器的手，抚上她的心脏。

“我知道，我知道。”我看着她的眼睛说道。

生命实在太痛苦太漫长。求而不得，得而复失，最终我们拥有的一切，在时间的轧碾下，成为短暂的一瞬，从此化作星辰，再也够不着，碰不到。

“就让我替你做个了结吧。”手里剑闪着的银光泻在她胸口。我毫不留情地推搡着，在她停滞不前的命运交叉路口，替她选择了最后的结局。

她看着我，既不悲伤也不幸喜，只是如释重负地舒了口气，安然闭上双眼。

周围传来咯吱咯吱的机械声，好像有什么装置坏掉——

我猛地扑倒在地，身后是一片爆炸的闪光和火海，弥漫着硝烟和肉体烧焦的糊味的蒸汽喷在我背上，就像澡堂扑面而来的热气，差点将我灼伤。

我什么也听不见，机械人自爆的巨大炸裂声让我脑内一片空白，耳朵似乎塞了层棉花。迷迷糊糊间，一个白色人影扑到我身旁，把我从地上拉起来。他的手又粘又湿，汗津津，滑漉漉，混着铁锈味，惹人讨厌，却热得滚烫，攥得生紧。手的主人护在我身侧，不断将袭来的残尸断骨甩到一边，拖着我向湖中心跑去。

“自······来也？”我勉强喉咙里挤出这句，终于强迫自己清醒过来。

“快点，快点走！”他在我的耳边大吼大叫。

我下意识地皱皱眉。

“没长进。”我小声嘀咕，摸了把自己的小心脏。

“你说什么？”自来也依旧扯着他那把破嗓子，半拽着我，急急忙忙格开四面八方的攻击，溅起的血污粘在他的发丝和太阳晒过的面颊上，把鲜红的印记染成肮脏一团。

我顺手抄起地上一把长长的，仿佛在血水里浸泡过的剑，替他扫开身后的突袭。

“盛平？”攻击我们的竟然包括盛平和他的手下。

他们脸色呆滞，眼珠仿佛凝固般一动不动，手里拿着长刀或者佩剑，毫无表情向我们冲来。

这时我才看见他们的胸口或者脑袋或者其他开膛破肚的地方凝固着尸体特有的褐色血痂，伤口砸下的也不是鲜红而是代表死亡的黑色。

他们似乎······死了？死了就会成为这些攻击我们的尸体的一员？

我心里默默啐了一口，默默问候了小恶魔女孩祖宗十八代。如果还有机会出湖，我第一个就要拿她喂蛇。

冲过来的尸首越来越多，我和自来也伤得都不轻，没有查克拉的保护，我们和这群尸体缠斗了好几个回合，体力终于有些不支。我听见他粗重颤抖的呼吸，而我自己也不得不用剑支着身体。

一把黑色的利刃划过我面前，将攻过来的大刀接下。

“没事吧？医生？”

——竟然是天水。他双手的绷带已经全部解开，然而他的身上——伤口竟没有多少，他可真出乎我的意料。

“你——怎么？”

还未等我说完，他急促地说道，“快往前走，德安大名的队伍在前面，多一些人照应就能应付了。”

我默默地将未来徒弟的标准中实力强大一条前面添上“极其”两个字。

“小心啊！第二波剑雨来啦——”女孩欢快的余音回荡在湖面。我望向自来也，隔着血污我看见他嘴唇发白，眼角不住抽动，上一波的剑雨还历历在目——不用说，估计我的脸色只会比他的唇更惨白。

天水一咬牙，把我和自来也往身后一推。

“向湖中走！”他吼道。解开绷带，布满不详花纹的手掌压着铁质的武器恩在水面上，留下阵阵涟漪。

瞬间，黑色的铁壁如同悬崖峭壁上的薄冰，挡在随之而来的密集剑雨之前。第二波剑雨甚至比第一次更密，铁壁外被击中的尸体踉跄着纷纷倒地，横七竖八的尸骨像被放入搅拌器般瞬间被打成碎片，然而那看起来不堪一击的薄壁竟然完全吸收了所有剑雨，变得更厚更坚硬，彻底阻绝所有的攻击。

出乎意料，但又在情理之中。天水的力量不属于任何一种术，而是来源于地球本身，因此在这片禁止了所有术的运行的湖面上，依然能够使用。

“咳咳，咳······”天水竟然咳出一大口血，“和德安他们汇和，在这里分开只有死路一条······”

我抬眼望去，那铁壁如同天然屏障，硬生生地从剑雨中开辟出一条通往湖中间黑甲人的道路。而德安大名正被他的手下簇拥着，扫清仅剩的阻碍。

“走。”我仅仅对自来也点了点头。

“不行，不能把天水一个人留在这里。”

“如果现在不走，只会白白浪费天水的牺牲。”我冷冷提醒他。

“走吧······”天水的声音颤抖着，“我，我一个人能撑得住。”

自来也扯住天水的一只手臂，挡住剑雨的铁壁如同降下的帷幕，从最顶端开始消散。

“自来也你疯了吗？”我推开他的手臂。

“没疯。”他的眼睛蒙着淡淡的血色，却依然黑亮，“我很清楚，你也应该很清楚。如果天水再这样使用他的力量，他就会死。”

“那总比我们所有人都死了好。”我斩钉截铁。

眼睫相交，四目争锋，冰与火在挣扎中呻吟。

“如果，站在这里的是我，你会不会也这样置我于不顾？”他问我。

我咬着唇，仅仅一两秒。

“我要去取草薙剑。如果你想留在这里，就留在这里。”

我迅速转过身，向湖中间的黑甲人赶去。

离德安大名的队伍还有一段距离，一路上，伤口的撕裂拉扯得我冷汗涔涔。好不容易追到队伍的最末位，德安剩下的四个手下中的一个抬手阻止了我。

我毫不犹豫地向他们挥舞起剑。

离草薙剑仅有几步之遥，而我也没有任何斡旋的力气了，那么——撕破脸皮吧。

遍体鳞伤的我陷在四个人形成的包围圈中，与他们激斗。手指灌铅似得几乎拿不稳剑。不知什么时候，铁壁完全撤去，被剑雨打散的尸块碎骨在地面快速爬动，重新集聚成骷髅或者尸体。就在我陷入苦战时，白色的人影横着手里剑，加入战局。

“为什么帮我？”我擦了口唇边的鲜血。

“天水说，不希望再看到你只有一个人。另外，他让我提醒你，留意影子。”自来也的声音低沉，不复以往的喧闹。

——影子？我心里一动。向四周望去——对了，有影子的只有我们这些活着的人，而死人，那些没有生命的死人，他们在水面上没有任何倒影。

我向湖中间望去，德安已经走到岿然不动，端坐着的黑甲人面前——而那个黑甲人在湖面上果然也没有倒影，但是那把剑——草薙剑却有倒影！那么有一种可能······

“替我挡着他们！”我小声对自来也说道，便不顾一切地冲向湖中间，途中刀光剑影闪过我的眼睛，打中我的肩膀，然而我却孤注一掷般，扑在水面上，滚向草薙剑的倒影——

就在那时，德安握住黑甲人手中的剑，用力拔了出来。

“草薙剑，我获得草薙剑了。”他不由兴奋地嚷出声。然而下一秒，他手中的剑化作沙砾，从手中消失。还未等他反应，面前盘腿而坐的黑甲人已经站起身，掐住他的脖子。

——救我。他惊恐地望向我。双腿在半空中乱蹬，修剪得纤长得宜的指甲胡乱划过黑色的盔甲，没留下任何痕迹。

我伸手探入草薙剑映在水面的倒影，坚如平地的水面泛起阵阵涟漪，指尖成功深入水下，触及冰凉的剑柄。我用力把剑从水中拔出。

——闪着月色般冷辉的银剑，真正的草薙剑，映着我苍白的脸，被我握在掌心。

我的嘴角噙上一丝笑意，双手紧握草薙剑，一刀击中黑甲人的腹部。黑甲人如同烟雾般消散，而德安大名则摔在地上。

——果然是神器，不过还不够，它的力量应该远不止这些。

我举起草薙剑，它发出微微蜂鸣，剑尖自然凝聚起几丝风力，似乎也被我给予的自由而兴奋。周围不少骷髅也似乎被草薙剑所吸引，不顾一切地冲过来。

——不自量力。我轻蔑瞧着它们，挥下长剑。

巨大的剑风狂暴地吹开大量冲上来的敌人，把它们甩出去老远。

——这就是草薙剑真正的能力吗？不，还不够。

全身血液沸腾起来，我挥舞着剑，一路将所有的阻碍全部震开。举步维艰的来路变成平坦大道。

“草薙剑？”自来也一手撑着水面，惊异地看着挥舞着草薙剑将攻来的敌人全部震开的我，“你拿到了，大蛇丸？”

我扬起下巴，微微翘起一点嘴角，点点头。

“拿到了。”

他松了口气，这个不能使用任何术的鬼湖面着实让他吃了不少苦头。

“注意啦——第三波剑雨来了——”

远处，风过松塾般的咆哮声恍若千军万马。

“还有？”自来也怔住，眼里闪出的除了厌恶，还有悲伤。

······天水。

“啊啊！剑雨来了！”我听见身后来自德安的尖叫声——他一直偷偷跟在我身后，幸运地活到现在。

——不过，幸运女神不会总站在他那边。

我举起手里的草薙剑。巨大的气流在湖的上空疯狂回旋，密无间隙的剑雨如同浪尖上的渺小扁舟，卷入其中，发出不绝于耳的碰撞声。仅仅几秒，它们如同被无形的手指挥着，顺着来路飞回去，将那些把它们掷出的枯骨尸体击得粉碎。

“太好了，我们可以回去了。”自来也勉强站起身，他的左大腿鲜血淋漓，几乎湿透了。

“不过，在这之前······”我转过身，剑尖指向德安，“他必须留在这里。”

我朝着他，重重挥下草薙剑，强劲的剑风卷着德安飞出去几米远才停下。远远的，我瞧见德安趴在地上没有起来。

接下来的事，那些嗜血的骷髅会替我做完。

我的心里升起强烈的快感，不知道是为自己，还是那个一路上一直陪着我，差三个月才成年的少年。

“回去吧，自来也。”我转过身，剑尖指在他面前。

“你······在干什么？”自来也一怔，“你不是答应我，要和我一起回木叶的吗？”

“不。我不离开。”我贴近他，“你知道吗，传说八咫镜能够防御一切攻击，无论是有实体或者没有实体的攻击，都可以使它们无效化。”

“什么意思？”

“我们脚下的这片湖，就是八咫镜。”我伏在他的耳畔，轻柔地说道，好像正在对爱人说绵绵情话，“离开这里，离开我。”

没等他反应过来，我轻轻地对着他挥动了草薙剑。

巨大的气流平地而起，把他甩得极其远，直至甩出了湖面。

“喂！”我大声朝湖边的女孩询问道，“如果我用草薙剑打碎八咫镜，会发生什么事？”

“不知道——大概会被神灵以破坏公物的罪名重重惩罚吧——”她高声回答我。

如果是这样——

我微笑地举起手中的草薙剑——

来惩罚我吧，主宰着所有生灵命运的神灵。惩罚我这个妄想以一己之力挑战您最高的权威的凡人，惩罚我这个自命不凡藐视您赐予我们的生命的蝼蚁，惩罚我这个不顾一切破坏所有既定命运的怪物吧！

草薙剑剧烈地抖动。巨大的漩涡云旋转着，带动我身边的气流，形成剧烈的风暴。我在风暴的中心，狠狠地将草薙剑刺向脚下地湖面。镜面般的湖面开始碎裂，无数道裂痕不断向四周蔓延，烈烈狂风中，狂暴的水流从脚下喷涌而出，无数骷髅尸骨，连同爱恨情仇，善恶嗔痴堕入无边无际的湖水中。我站在草薙剑形成的风暴中，勉强维持身形。最终力气如同被抽干般，脚下一软，被呼啸的滚流一口吞噬。

耳边是一片静谧。我平静地沉浸在这片温柔而又黑暗的水下世界里。刚刚的一击用尽我的所有力气，如今我连手指都不能动，只能在水底随波逐流。

——这就是神灵对我的惩罚吗？死亡？那也挺好，是惩罚也是馈赠。

仅存的一点热气消耗殆尽，迷糊间，熟悉的温暖不期而至，环着我的全身，接着柔软的唇瓣覆上我的嘴唇，它的主人强硬撬开我的齿关，将炽热的气息送进我的胸膛，舌头得寸进尺地在我的口腔里横冲直撞。

——天水没有骗我。真正的吻果然很沉重，重到好像我在扛着整个世界，重到根本没有办法回应。

······························································

我睁开眼，映入眼帘的是那个撒谎精女孩。

“呀，还活着啊，真是命大。”她失望地将眼光从我身上挪开，坐在一旁，环抱双膝，不知在想些什么。

头顶是一轮烈日，阳光刺得我的眼睛生疼，我侧过头，看见一只极小的海蟹挖了个洞钻进耳边的金沙消失不见。飒飒的海浪声提醒我衣物完全被海水浸湿了。

伏在胸口的左手指尖传来冷硬的触感——剑？还有镜子？

“别摸了！你已经拿到剑和镜子了。”那女孩转过头，眼神在我胸前逡巡，“幻境里的攻击是不会对你的现实肉体产生任何伤害的，不过是对生命力的消耗而已。但是死亡是真死亡。本来我以为两样神器的剧烈撞击激发的神力会把你的生命力碾碎，没想到啊没想到，那两样神器竟然各自封印住自己的一部分神力，结果啥事都没有，唉！”

我瞪着她，一句话也说不出。

——这就是神灵对我的惩罚吗？让我活下去，继续这无聊而漫长的人生。大概，所谓的神灵其实根本残忍无情——它们视而不见人间的悲惨，善恶的颠倒，只盼望有人能给他们带来一些不一样的乐趣。

既然这样的话——我的嘴角止不住地翘起，那我就随他们所愿。

“勾玉。”我问她，“勾玉是不是早已被人拿走了？”

“啊呀，你还真是敏锐。早在三神器被天皇拿走前，勾玉早被人拿走了。”她嘟嘟嘴，“那老头子真讨厌。”

——天皇之所以无法长生不老，是因为三神器其中有假的民间传闻竟然猜对了。

我忍着痛，想试着挪动身体，然而右手似乎被谁紧握。

我转头望去——自来也。

他脸朝下，伏在沙滩上，右手紧紧抓着我的手。

“他是你的同伴吗？”那女孩随口问道。大概沙滩上钻来钻去的海蟹激起她的兴致，她站起身，一双赤脚胡乱而用力地在绵软的沙滩上踩着，踢着，恨不得将它们尽数从细沙中赶出。

我闭上眼。

——同伴？我们曾经将后背完全托付给对方。我们甚至努力将彼此不同的世界合二为一。但如今，我去意已决，分道扬镳终成定局。

属于我的，是黑暗，是禁忌，是不被常人所理解的邪恶。

属于他的，是光明，是希望，是被所有人所向往的美好。

我想起水下的吻，承载着他全部世界，甜美而沉重的吻。他的世界，被命运主宰的世界。

机械师死前的面容历历在目。

“喂，以后打算怎么办？”女孩玩腻了海蟹，她索然无味地再次坐下，任凭海风吹乱海藻般的长发，“无名岛过几个小时就会再次沉到海底，只有月圆的时候才会受到潮汐的影响浮出水面。”

我舔舔嘴唇，干涸的嘴唇沾着盐粒，又咸又涩。

“拿到三神器，真的能长生不老吗？”我问道。

“真的哦。”她翻个身，挡住头顶的太阳，长发落在我的脸上，“不过呢，其实啊，即使不用三神器，也有其他途径能长生不老呢。”

喃喃细语落进我的耳朵。既是神灵的指示，也是恶魔的诱惑。

“要继续追求长生不老吗？”她问我。

——我不但要追求长生不老，我还要追求其他一切，一切——

“你知道人类为什么会在有限的生命里，拼尽一切选择追求某样东西吗？”我反问道。

“当然是为了得到。”

“人类之所以会追求，是因为得不到。”我从自来也温热的手心抽出右手，酸涩感牵动了几乎半个沉重的身体。我滞了滞，喘了好一会，酝酿起一些力气，将八咫镜甩进女孩怀里。“给你八咫镜，帮我做一件事。”

她惊讶地瞧着我，随即咯咯笑起来。笑声越来越大，最后竟前仰后合。

“哈哈哈哈，真有趣，没想到有人会把到手的神器还回来。有趣啊有趣······”

“就当给后来者的一点奖励吧。”我深吸一口气，继续说道，“帮我把他移到看不到我的地方。”

“啊，原来他是你的敌人啊。”

我忍着痛转过身，将自来也撇在身后。

——不，他是我在这个世界上最企盼的人。

所以啊，我绝不能让他追到我。

这是我对他被钦定的命运的最后拯救，也是我对他表达的最隐秘的爱意。

彻底陷入他那寻找“预言之子”的命运，迎来的只有和机械师一样空洞和软弱的未来；如果把他强行带入我的世界，我所面临的只有再次失去他。

我啊，真是贪婪，比所有人都贪婪。所以，我要他不仅得偿所愿，我也要他纵身自由，我更要他永远属于我。

“啊啊啊！这人好重！好麻烦！喂！我把他扔那个漂浮的木板上成吗？就让他随便在海上漂着，迟早看不到你······”

女孩的抱怨声渐行渐远。我闭上眼，眼前是一片黑暗。

——放心吧，自来也，我肯定会活得比你长。

······

后来，离开他的我在世界各处建立了秘密基地，将毕生的精力投入科学研究，发明了许多古怪的忍术。心血来潮时，会故意留下一些线索，或正确或错误，催促他跟在我身后。

······

再后来，我决定毁灭木叶。我和自来也在那里长大，从那里开启属于自己的人生。所以它实在太碍眼了，总爱将无聊的命运强加在生活在里面的人身上，然后在命运的交叉路口，让他们赔上所有，就像机械师一样。

······

再再后来，我收了一个徒弟，叫做宇智波佐助。其实我更喜欢他的哥哥——他是我认识的，唯一一个看清生命毫无意义，却依然愿意活下来的人。

这个徒弟和天水比起来，真是糟透了。他既不听话，也不体贴，做饭修门都不会，只会在不耐烦的时候一脚把门踢坏。他将我视作复仇的垫脚石，我将他视作续命的容器。

直到有一天，素来自负的年轻徒弟突然开口问我。

“有人······在追我，我该怎么办？”他略显苍白的肌肤浮上淡淡红晕，口气有些慌乱，“我只是觉得很烦。一直跟在我身后，吵着要我和他回木叶，甩都甩不掉，影响我修炼······”

“你喜欢他？”我似笑非笑。

“怎么可能！”他满脸通红，忙不迭地否认，“我——他是个吊车尾，除了死缠烂打什么都不行······”

“站在他够不到的高处。”我的嘴角扯出一个微笑，“这样，他就会永远属于你。”

FIN

TIPS：

文里有很多没有明说的点，我做个总的说明吧。

1\. 天水体内的铁元素最高是5%，这个数据来源于地壳的铁元素含量。另外他在使用力量时身上的黑色花纹其实是我设定的类似的最早期的咒印来源。和原著不太一样，但也算是和原著接轨吧，反正不算仙术，也不是忍术，就当是地球送给他的力量吧，作者说了算。

关于机械师共用大脑的设定，来自于人类的大脑只有２%的利用率的说法。

里面的神器比起原著要厉害很多，因为最后我设定两个神器互殴时候为了防止剧烈地破坏，相互封印了大部分力量。

2\. 自叔在船沉的时候受的伤其实是为了保护蛇叔，被破裂的舱顶掉下的木板刺穿了。他也没有告诉蛇叔，怕他担心。

3\. 关于人生毫无意义这一点其实我是参考人类简史写的，和原著蛇叔的观点不谋而合。

4\. 这篇本质完全是一个爱情故事啊。爱情观是我最欣赏的一种。文里的蛇叔既没有放手，也没有强占，他不需要任何人的肯定，甚至不需要他爱的人的肯定，更不需要爱人的拯救，完全的自我，而且非常自信他爱的自叔会被自己吸引从而至始至终地追求他。这需要极其强悍的自负，勇气以及眼界。我认为这样一个独立骄傲的人，在爱情方面一定会有出乎常人意料的幸福，所以给了他一个HE，当然原著的BE不是我的锅。（话说如果原著后来没复活蛇叔或者两人都复活了我倒觉得还好）

5\. 另外为什么他会为天水报仇，不仅仅是因为天水提醒他自叔其实喜欢他，而更是因为让蛇叔明白人生虽然既无聊又痛苦，但始终还是有短暂而虚幻的美好存在，值得他试着放手一搏，虽然最后他没有选择那条妥协的路（不合他意，不喜欢）。

6\. 机械师的未来暗示的是自叔的未来，而天水的未来暗示的是蛇叔的未来，前一点比较明显，后一点我没有明说，藏得比较深。另外整部文章，所有人都没有得偿所愿，但都死得其所（德安大名除外，路人甲不想管），和我写的鸣佐文是相反的，所以整部其实还是很美好的··········别打我··········

总的来说，不要向神灵祈愿，因为它们可能是克苏鲁系。

7\. 蛇叔的消息是盛平让他的手下透露出去的，本来是想让木叶的人搀和进来把蛇叔调走，这样他后面下手胜算大，没想到自叔真·搀和进来。这点我没明说，后来忘了这茬懒得加了，第一部里蛇叔发现不是开始的忍者招来自来也后就把敌人立刻杀了。

其他一些点与文章本身没有太大影响，不提了。就是写了半天，两人的招数TM全没用上，有点蛋疼，但······根据设定来根本没法用啊，全是克制·········望天·········

对了，这部是清水文，肉的话大家自己脑补。


End file.
